legendofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Empowering
Empowering, also known as 'powering up', is a process which all Temple Guardians have to do to transform with their Power bands into an advanced version of themselves, with qualities from their specified animal in the Chinese Zodiac. When Empowered, all Temple Guardians have the base abilities of Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Power-blast Projection and Teleportation along with a few powers signature to themselves. All Empowerments result in a change of clothing, and in most instances, guardians gain physical properties from the animals they empower (for example: snake/tiger skin, hooves, ram/ox horns) You do not have to be a guardian in order to empower a band, however, certain guardians born in the corresponding Chinese Animal Year are chosen to protect the bands. You do not have to even be born in the year of the animal of a Power-Band to empower it, but the power will be weaker/limited if you are not born in the year of the band you are empowered or if you are not the guardian of the band you have empowered. It is possible to empower more than one band, both light or dark. In fact it is entirely possible to empower all 24 Shadow and Light Power-Bands. However, to ensure that no consequences arise, it is essential to include a balance of both Yin and Yang. The gemstone within the powerband is where a lot of the yin/yang energy is stored. The empowerment result takes into factor whether the gemstone is shadow or light, as well as the type of empowerment used. There are three different types of empowering: # 'Normal Empowering' - A stable form of empowering that is used by all the Yang Guardians and Yin Guardians, it includes a balance of Yin and Yang, and prevents any consequences from the instability of dark and light. Both Yin from the Shadow counterpart and Yang from the Light counterpart are empowered when this form is used. # 'Darkest Yin Empowering'- A type of empowering which channels excess Yin-Energy from the Emperor of the Darkest Yin. It is very unstable when empowered, as it has a surplus of Yin-Energy, and a deficit of Yang-Energy, but it is a necessity to exist as it needs to maintain balance within the world. A lot of the time, users of the darkest yin have their morality taken away and turn malignant. # 'Lightest Yang Empowering'- A type of empowering which has an excess amount of Yang Energy, but not enough Yin Energy. It is also very unstable, much like empowering the darkest yin, but again is a necessity to maintain balance within the world. This way of empowering has only been seen used once. In Terra Unfirma, The Zodiac Master was seen empowering three powerbands all using the darkest yin. Because of this, he was slowly dying and his powers were becoming unstable to the point where he could not properly use them. To counteract this, Ang had to Empower the Lightest Yang for him, and reverse the effects. Yang/Light Guardians Dragon The Dragon Power band belongs to Ang Leung and later both him and his twin sister, Ling Leung- it formerly belonged to Mr. Leung. It is the only band that has two counterparts, and can thus be empowered together by two seperate individuals unitedly. To empower, the user must say "Empower the (Golden) Dragon", or when the bands are empowered together, "Empower Double Golden Dragon." When the user empowers they transform from ordinary clothing to a Red Karate-Gi with gold and white accents and a dragon symbol across the sachet on the front of the Gi, they also gain black trousers. The only other person seen to empower the Dragon powerband is Beingal in Double Dragon Dragon.gif|Ang Powering Up Ling Golden Empowering.gif|Ling Empowering DOuble Dragon11.gif|Ang and Ling Empowering the Double Golden Dragon May-14-2016 14-59-57.gif|Mr. Leung Empowering Tiger The Tiger Power Band belongs to Beingal and formerly Bastet, the Guardian of the Tiger. The power band is shown to give the user the ability of enhanced strength and agility, teleportation and power blast projection and possibly even more. The user also gets the ability of nail projection, which can be fired at enemies to temporarily stun them. Beingal is shown to transform from ordinary clothing to a robe only covering the front half of her body, while her bare skin appears to have a tiger pattern all over it (much like Cobra and her snake skin). Beingal Empowerin.gif|Beingal (the current Tiger Guardian) Empowering Tiger Guardian (Bastet).PNG|Bastet, the first Tiger Guardian. Monkey The Monkey Power band belongs to Xuan Chi and formerly Low Chu. The Power band is never seen as being empowered by Xuan Chi, but was shown to'd been so by the Zodiac Master and the Emperor of the Darkest Yin's armour. The Power band is shown to give the user enhanced strength, enhanced agility and powerblast projectiony as well as teleportation, possibly along with other powers Zuan.png|Xuan Chi, the current Monkey Guardian Low Chu (Monkey Guardian).PNG|Low Chu, former Monkey Guardian Pig The Pig Power band belongs to Shoong and formerly Tommy and Master Chin, the Guardian of the Pig. The Power band is shown to give the user enhanced strength, enhanced agility and powerblast projectiony as well as teleportation, possibly along with other powers. When empowered the user transforms from ordinary clothing to a dark blue karate-gi with gold, red and black accents, a red cape and a gold and black helmet. Chin.png Pig.gif Pig guardian (Tommy Voo).PNG Tommy Voo.PNG Rat The Rat Power band belongs to Ming, the Guardian of the rat. The power band is shown to give the user the ability to shape-shift but always with a distinct feature showing (like When Ming shapeshifted into Ang but her long ponytail was still showing), the user also gains metal claws that replaces their hands and can be used as an attack weapon. Users are given superior strength and agility compared to their untransformed self and humans; as Ming was able to physically fight Ang and run on a rope without difficulty. Ming also demonstrated that when empowered, she could attack people with powerblasts. It is assumed that she can teleport (as this is one of the abilities that all Temple Guardians can do, but it was not shown) and she could possibly be able to do more. Her clothes also change from a white karate gi with purple accents and white pants to a brown karate gi with pink accents. Ming's ears and eyes also stretch back giving her the somewhat appearance of a rat and she grows a long ponytail to resemble a rat tail. Snake The Snake Power band belongs to Cobra, the Guardian of the Snake. The Power band is shown to give the user the ability of enhanced strength, enhanced agility, elasticity, semi-shapeshifting, venom emission and venom resistance. It is presumed that it also gives the user the ability of power-blast projection and teleportation. When Cobra empowers the band, she transforms from ordinary clothing to snake skin (much like Beingal's tiger skin), green hair and lips which altogether, greatly resembles a giant snake. Cobra's empowering animation is very different to other Temple Guardians empowering animation, this is probably due to the fact that her only empowerment appeared in the first episode and the animation of the power ups do generally and gradually get better throughout the episodes. Zodiac Master Woo Yin.png Snake.gif Ram The Ram Power band belongs to Billy and formerly Me Ying, the Guardian of the Ram. The Power band is never seen empowered by Billy, but we see when Billy is actually transformed and he greatly resembles a Ram with human features. However, we do see the band being empowered by Jungi, Jim, Me Ying and several times by the Zodiac Master. The user when powered up gains the ability of enhanced strength, enhanced agility, power blast projection, terrakinesis, presumably teleportation, and possibly even other powers. When empowered, the user also gains horns to resemble a ram, which can be used as an attack weapon. Me Ying.PNG Ram Guardian (Me Ying).PNG Ram Guardian (Billy).PNG Billy.PNG Ox The Ox Power band belongs to Robbie, the Guardian of the Ox. The power band is shown to give the user the ability of Age Enhancement, which physically makes the user stronger. The user also gets the ability of enhanced agility and presumably gets the ability of power blasts and teleportation and possibly more. It is also shown that the user transforms from regular clothes to full body armour with an ox-horned helmet. Horse The Horse Power band belongs to Mana-Ho, the Guardian of the Horse. Mana-Ho only appeared in one episode whilst the horse Power-Band appeared in 2. The power band was empowered by the Zodiac Master along with the Ram's in The Last Dragon. The band was never seen as being empowered in Horse Play due to Ho Syen Koo pretending to be Mana-Ho and stealing the power band from the actual horse Guardian. While in possession of the horse power band, Ho Syen Koo never actually powered up, but even if she did, the full potential of what the horse power band can do when empowered wouldn't be as much compared to Mana-Ho empowering it as the Temple Guardian always has the most control over the band. It is presumed that the power band gives the user the typical enhancements when empowered which every Temple Guardian would have, such as enhanced strength, enhanced agility, teleportation and power blasts, possibly along with other powers, but Mana-Ho is definitely very strong even without her power band as she was able to physically fight another guardian, Xuan Chi, even without her band. Mana-Ho seemed to have distinct features to a horse such as her 'neigh' and her horse tail. Rooster The Rooster Power band belongs to Lo Wang, the Guardian of the Rooster. The Power band is shown to give the user enhanced strength and enhanced agility. It is presumed that it also gives the user the ability of power-blast projection and teleportation, possibly along with other powers. Lo Wang seems to have excellent strategic skills and is obviously a parody of James Bond. The user transforms from ordinary clothing to brown armour and pants with silver and green accents along with a red and green rooster helmet. Rabbit The Rabbit Power band belongs to Haye, the Guardian of the Rabbit. The power band is seen being empowered by the Zodiac Master. It was also used by Ling. Their powers displayed include Duplication and the user has to learn how to emotionally enclose all feelings. Haye's powers are never really seen to their full potential, mostly because she only appeared in one episode, she never actually empowered it herself (the Temple Guardian always has the most control over the band) and because the band was cracked, causing the powers to go haywire, but it is presumed that the power band gives the user the typical enhancements when empowered, which every Temple Guardian would have such as enhanced strength, enhanced agility, teleportation, power blasts and possibly other powers as well. Dog The Dog Power band belongs to Chow, the Guardian of the Dog. The Power band is shown to give the user enhanced strength, enhanced agility, power-blast projection and enhanced senses. It is presumed that it also gives the user the ability of teleportation, possibly along with other powers. When empowered, it gives the user sharp teeth and claws and a significant amount of body hair to resemble a dog. Chow changes from ordinary clothing to a black robe and belt. Yin/Shadow Guardians Shadow Dragon The Shadow Dragon Power Band belonged to Ling, the former Shadow Dragon Guardian, however, she now shares the Golden Dragon Power band. The Emperor Of The Darkest Yin is the possibly original Shadow Dragon. Shadow Wolf The Shadow Wolf Power Band belongs to K Ho, the Guardian of the Shadow Wolf. Shadow Stallion The Shadow Stallion Power Band belongs to Tex, the Guardian of the Shadow Stallion. Shadow Rat The Shadow Rat Power Band belongs to Yin Wi, the Guardian of the Shadow Rat. The Power band is shown to give the user the ability of enhanced strength, enhanced agility, powerblast projection, rat clairvoyance and Shapeshifting. Unlike Ming, Yin Wi can fully shapeshift into anything desired, even without a distinct feature of herself showing when she transforms into someone else. The user grows horns that are attached to the back of their head and they grow a long ponytail, much like a rats tail, they also change their eye color to yellow. The clothing stays the same when the band is empowered. = Shadow Ox The Shadow Ox Power band belongs to Victor, the Guardian of the Shadow Ox. The Power band is shown to give the user the ability of age enhancement, which physically makes the user stronger. The user also gets the ability of enhanced agility and strength as well as teleportation and they presumably get the ability of shadow blasts projection and possibly more. When Victor empowers, his sclera turns yellow, he gains horns and two sharp canines on his bottom teeth which stick out from his lips, making them visible. It is also shown that the user transforms from a regular human with clothes to an Ox with a red belt, a purple loin cloth and human features, such as the ability to speak. Shadow Tiger The Shadow Tiger Power Band belongs to Saber Claw, the Guardian of the Shadow Tiger. The Power band is shown to give the user the ability of enhanced strength, enhanced agility, shadow blast projection, teleportation and possibly more. The user when empowered turns into a tiger with human features and red boxer shorts. Saber Claw grows a lot more body hair and sharp, long teeth with claws which is suppose to resemble a shadow tiger. Shadow Ape The Shadow Ape Power Band belongs to Chang Wo, the Guardian of the Shadow Ape. Shadow Snake The Shadow Snake Power band belongs to Borbal, the Guardian of the Shadow Snake. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Shadow Guardians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Guardians Category:Episodes Category:Non guardians